Regenerated Chaos
by Crystalswordsman
Summary: After defeating Mithos, the Chosen's group went their seperate ways. A year later a crow summons them back to Gaoracchia Forest. There, the sword dancer reappears stronger than ever. When they have lost all hope, a young man appears...
1. Chapter 1

_**Regenerated Chaos**_

_Chapter 1: Back Together Again_

"Hey guys!" Lloyd joyfully greeted his friends.

It had been almost a year since Lloyd and his friends had defeated Mithos Yggdrasill. Afterwards, they had split up to go their separate ways. Lloyd Irving and Zelos Wilder had left in search to destroy all exspheres. Raine and Genis Sage had gone to make life easier for other half-elves. Collette Brunel stayed in Iselia and tended to the tree of life, which Lloyd named Yggdrasill. Sheena Fujibayashi was now Chief of Mizuho. Regal Bryant used his company's resources to aid in rebuilding the destroyed worlds with the help of Presea Combatir. But a strange crow had visited them all carrying a note which read:

_Gaoracchia Forest_

So that is where they headed.

"Lloyd! What are you doing here?" Colette exclaimed.

"I think we all know what brought us here." pointed out Raine.

"That crow….." Sheena muttered.

"So I am right in saying it visited us all?"

"Yes. That strange bird weaved its way into my office with the note." Regal nodded.

"Ah well! It brought me back to my beautiful hunnies! I haven't seen you all for ages!" yelled Zelos happily.

Genis sighed. "There he goes again…"

"Nobody told me the brat would be here."

"Zelos." Presea said.

"Hmm? What is it little one?"

"Please be quiet."

Regal looked at Presea, concerned.

"Hey I think I hear something too!" cried the former Chosen of Sylvarant. "Footsteps, heavy ones!"

"Strong ones are back. More power than before. Must fight!" a voice growled.

"It's the Elite! It's back!" shouted Regal.

There was a huge crash. The Sword dancer towered over them.

"Woah!"

"Fight."

The sickle slashed down causing an impact crater. Luckily, the team leapt out of the way. The two half-elves immediately began casting a spell each. Lloyd and Sheena blasted forward. Twin swords flashed. There was a loud clang as the demon parried. The ninja began attacking from the side but was knocked aside by a giant skeletal arm. She smashed into a tree and slid to the base, unconscious.

"How could you do that!" yelled Zelos. He charged forward. "I'll show you!"

The Elite staggered under the combined attack of the swordsmen.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Presea swung her huge axe at the creature's legs. Amazingly it jumped up. One of its legs charged down on the axe, the other kicked the girl away. She easily flipped back to her feet before pulling out an assault dagger. The experiment jumped onto it's head and drove it into the undead's skull. It roared in pain.

It chose that moment to use its infamous Death Spiral.

The gang were sent flying.

"Those of the infinite void, lend me your strength to destroy this eroded spirit!" Genis chanted, "You're finished! HOLY LASER!"

A huge beam of pure white blasted from the end of his kendama. The Elite was engulfed by it. The blast trench was hidden in smoke along with the Sword-Dancer.

"Whoa Genis! That was incredible!" Lloyd gasped amazed.

"Indeed, I am very impressed." Complimented Presea. Genis blushed. Lloyd looked at Colette, she was standing with a look of focus and pain on her face.

"Colette, what are you doing?"

"I can't get my wings out!"

Zelos was staring into the smoke.

"Ummm, guys?"

The skeleton was completely unharmed. It slammed 1 of his swords into the ground sending a shockwave straight at his attacker…Genis!

"Ahhhhhhhh" he screamed as he was flung across the plain. He skidded along the ground and came to a stop face up, eyes closed. Raine was furious.

"Genis! I'm sorry…..Holy Lance!"

The orbs hung around it. The demon threw the 4 weapons, spinning and slicing through the trees. 4 trunks fell on the healer, obscuring her from view. But the orbs had sent their lances straight at it. Incredibly, the creature caught them with its 4 arms. Then the final attack descended from above, the monster tilted back its head. It caught it with its monstrous jaw and then crushed all 5.

"NO!" Colette screamed. Her angel wings burst out. But it was too late and she was blasted away by a purple flame. The Elite laughed.

"Foolish angel. I am far more powerful than before. You shall never beat me."

Lloyd went to charge, but Regal got there 1st.

"Rising Great Dragon!" he jumped up and delivered a powerful blow to the skull's chin. It was so powerful that it sent the demon soaring into the sky. The president landed but jumped back up again with a, "Flying hawk!" Above the trees, the 2 combatants hung in the air. "Ariel Assault: Itawachi Style!" Regal began pummelling their old foe with a series of brilliant kicks. The Dancer fell to the ground and landed spider-like. But Regal wasn't finished. He began spinning round and round, faster and faster, until he stopped with his leg pointing straight up. He fell. "Dragon Drop!"

Lloyd and the others watched as, what seemed like a comet, fell from the sky.

The president's kick smashed into the skeleton. It seemed to explode from the shockwave. Smoke enshrouded the warriors.

As the smoke cleared, Regal walked back towards them. "Pitiful…" The fiend was immobile. The 2 swordsman gaped.

"I guess that Genis isn't the only 1 who's been training…" the twin swordsman stammered.

"Quickly! We must heal the others!" Presea ordered. Zelos snapped out of his awed state when he saw a figure rising up behind the 'victor'.

"Regal look out!"

The president spun around. But it was too late. A skeletal fist slammed into his stomach. The unfortunate man coughed blood. Another fist smashed into Regal's head, sending him flying backwards. But it wasn't over. It reached out, grabbed him by the leg and flung him into the ground. Then it picked him up and threw him into the trees. The tail shot out into the darkness, pulled out an injured Regal then slammed him into the ground. Blood tricked from his mouth as he lay unmoving.

They were stunned. The creature just would not go down! 4 weapons shot back into the monster's outstretched hands. A purple magic circle appeared underneath it.

"Danger."

Another circle appeared underneath them. It was using 'Indignation'.

"Shit! We gotta get out of the circle." The former chosen yelled. A jagged blade sunk into the earth. Huge stalagmites rose up in a ring around them.

"Damn, we're trapped!"

Presea began swinging her axe at the stone wall. The others understood. Then they too began slashing at the obstacle. The 4 stars neared the top. Finally Lloyd managed to smash his way through. "This way! Hurry!"

He ran out. Next was Presea. As Zelos headed towards the exit, a new stalagmite rose blocking his path.

"Zelos!" shouted the girl. The stars reached the top. There was an almighty flash as the lightning struck. The stone wall retreated into the ground. The chosen's body lay, smoking, on the floor.

Sheena awoke at the sound of lightning. The ninja gasped as she saw all her comrades' bodies. Staggering slowly to her feet, she joined Lloyd and Presea.

"What happened?"

"We are losing badly. The enemy will not die." The axe woman said.

"Sheena, are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's get rid of this thing."

They attacked. The trio were fighting as hard as they could, but the Sword-dancer was easily fending off their exsphere enhanced skills. Purple haze seemed to have come out of nowhere and resided in the demon's ribcage. With a blast of blue flame, it sent the swordsman and guardian-user sprawling. But the 29 year old child continued to attack. Then she came in eye contact with the haze. Presea froze, staring deep into the mist with great fear in her eyes.

"No….no…please no…" tears crept down her cheek. She backed away slowly and tripped. "NO!" The demon kicked her. She fell back unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?" Lloyd asked. But Sheena had already charged at the target.

She leapt, her arm poised ready to attack. She bought the spell card round and slashed across the skull. The Sword-dancer barely noticed. It retaliated by ramming its head into the ninja's stomach. The successor coughed blood and was thrown back. But her trap was set. 2 seals hovered on either side of the demonic creature's body. As she hung upside down, her palms were open, facing the seals. She clenched her fists.

"Explosive Seal activate!" The 2 cards exploded, greatly damaging the beast. It roared angrily then charged. But instead of attacking Sheena, it slashed at the swordsman. He made to block, but his blades were knocked aside by its cross slice attack. Lloyd crashed into the ground with 2 huge slashes on his chest. With a dark laugh it turned its empty eyes to the ninja. Unwillingly, her eyes were drawn to the gas in its chest. A pair of orange eyes stared back at her. _Volt._

_Sheena was 9 years old. Volt hovered in front of her, waiting. Her adoptive grandfather laid his hand her shoulder to stop her trembling. She saw the other Mizuhoans rounding up the other monsters. Igaguri stopped walking with her as custom. But her greatest friend continued to walk with her until she was right in front of the inactive seal. _

"_You can do it sport." The 14 year old boy said, crouching down to her eye level._

"_But what if I can't? I'm scared Ken." The little girl trembled._

"_Just do it as planned and everything will be fine. If it comes down to it I'll protect you. Me and Corrine won't let him harm you." He held up 3 fingers, the sign of an eternal promise. She smiled broadly at this. The young summoner walked more confidently as Ken stood up. _

"_Oh Hammer of Godly Thunder, I ask thou to lend me thy strength."_

"…"

"_Um…well?"_

"…"

"_V…volt?" she saw Ken's hand reach for his sword. "Please?"_

"…" _Suddenly lightning struck the crowd. Electrical energy surged from the summon spirit, striking down her fellow ninja. The whole room was flashing with purple lightning. Sheena screamed as ninja after ninja were killed. Friends, rivals, enemies, all dead. She watched as Volt headed to her grandpa. _

_Energy began charging up. Igaguri whipped out 3 seals which began spinning around him. The spirit fired. The chief was covered in smoke. "GRANDPA!" Sheena cried. _

_But as the smoke cleared it revealed the head ninja safe underneath a protective green dome. Volt began powering up again._

"_You shall never strike me down Volt!"_

_This time however he blasted the ground in front of him. A circle formed beneath the chief. Lightning shot up from it, electrifying Igaguri. The dome vanished. He collapsed, never to rise again for 10 years. Sheena screamed again._

_Volt turned to her. The enraged spirit began generating a ball of electricity. Tears trickling down her face, she cowered away. It was launched. The young ninja froze as the lightning shot towards her. Something blurred in front of her. It was Ken. He was struck by the blast head on. His whole body was illuminated by the flash. _

"_K…Ken." She whispered. He looked at her over his shoulder._

"_I…won't let him harm you…that is…a promise…never." With his last energy, Ken made various hand signs, and sealed Volt back into slumber. "Heh…my job is done…" they were his last words before he collapsed to the ground, dead. _

"_NO!" she screamed repeatedly, even as they carried her back to Mizuho, she mourned for her best friend. _

_She was 19, making a pact with Volt a 2nd time. Corrine leaping into the way of the oncoming attack. And like her first best friend before, dying. _These were real images from her past. But now, new images came. _Volt's energy surged through Regal's body, killing him. Raine blasted away by the purple mass of electricity. Collette shot out of the sky. The ground crumbled underneath Presea so she plummeted to her doom. Genis fired a powerful spell only for it to get deflected, wiping him out instead. Zelos attacked repeatedly until he no longer moved. Lloyd's torso pierced by an electric spear. Everything faded so it was just her and the spirit. He began charging up power again, ready to strike down the defenceless ninja._

In reality, the sword-dancer was getting ready to breathe its deadly blue flame. Flames poured from its mouth as it attacked. A young man flashed in front of her, a strange sword in his hands.

_Volt attacked. Unable to face her death, she turned away. The blow never came. Surprised, she turned back. A man was blocking the attack with his sword. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. It was Ken. The background came back. She was once again in Gaorachhia forest._

Sheena watched as the man's sword absorbed the demon's attacks. He then charged forward and slashed the creature with immense power. The skeleton crumbled so all that was left was the purple haze. He thrusted the sword into it. There was a strange cry then it too was sucked into the blade.

That was the last she saw until she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regenerated Chaos**_

_Chapter 2: Mysterious Saviours_

Lloyd blearily opened his eyes. He slowly sat up. Soft Sunlight streamed through a window nearby. Genis lay in a bed to his left, while Regal lay in a bed to his right. There was no sign of Zelos except for an empty bed with ruffled sheets. The swordsman swung his legs out and made to stand up.

A searing pain flared into life across his chest. Taken by surprise, he fell back onto the bed. He then noticed his body was completely covered in bandages. Carefully this time, He got to his feet. The room was silent apart from the gentle breathing of his friends. He reached for his swords but they weren't there. His eyes narrowed. He felt vulnerable without his weapons. Lloyd spotted a door and headed over to it. His hand rested on the handle for a moment, and then he opened it.

''Ow ow ow ow!'' Zelos whimpered.

''Sit still!'' the young woman next to him snapped. She tightened the bandage on his arm, wrapping more over his bare chest. The red-headed chosen grinned and winked as she did this. She blushed momentarily but continued anyway. The door creaked open.

''Zelos?'' Lloyd called. He froze at the sight of the girl.

''Oh hey Lloyd!''

''Okay what's going on?'' he asked.

''Who knows? Last thing I remember is that underworld dude casting indignation. The next thing I know this hot chick starts floating over me!'' The girl made a motion to slap him when he added hastily, ''KIDDING!''

Lloyd raised an eyebrow,

''So does she have a name? Or have you been focusing on other things about her?''

Zelos' face looked stumped. Lloyd covered his face with his hand. The girl looked shocked and blushed.

''My name is-''

''Hey Jade, where are the beef strips. Everyone else is starving!'' a voice called out. The owner was a man, in about his mid-twenties, with waist length black hair. He noticed the two boys and grinned. ''Never mind. They can wait.'' The girl called Jade flushed,

'' Gah! Roredek we were supposed to give them fake names!...Oops!'' Roredek grinned.

''Another identity out the window. You really should be more careful! Don't see me blabbing your name around!''

''You just…ah forget it!'' she sighed. Jade turned back to Zelos and Lloyd who were regarding the newcomer with unease. ''Don't mind Phoenix. He lives to confuse and annoy.''

''Aww come on, you know I'm funny! You can't honestly say you didn't laugh at the 3 adventurers one!'' She sniffed haughtily before handing back Zelos his shirt. Roredek sauntered over to them. ''Roredek Phoenix at your service!'' He announced, '' You must be Zelos and Lloyd. Pleased to meet you!'' The swordsmen relaxed at his friendly attitude.

''So Phoenix…where are we?'' the red-headed chosen asked.

''Somewhere in Gaorocchia forest. Our humble cabin base lies in secret from the outside world. May it be sanctuary in this tainted world.'' He paused for a second then laughed. Lloyd's eyes narrowed. Mithos often spoke of the worlds like that. He noticed the man staring at him thoughtfully. He grimaced, ''Don't worry. I'm not Mithos.'' Lloyd's jaw dropped.

''H-how did you…you can read minds?'' He shrugged.

''Partially-though I'd give it up to be able to eat again.''

''You can't eat?''

He shook his head. He slowly walked up to him. Roredek raised his finger a centimetre away from his chest. Suddenly, he plunged his finger into the shocked swordsman. It shot right through him. Nothing happened. The man smiled sadly and pulled his arm back. His chest was left unmarked, clothes and bandages intact.

''Woah…'' Zelos whispered slowly. Lloyd's arm travelled up to cover the place where his finger had penetrated his skin.

''You're… a ghost?''

''Kind of. I'm not like those monster ghosts you fight. I'm a spirit. I have no real physical form except for the one I use to fight with. Instead of passing on to the great beyond I was left here. Took a while for me to find out why. It turns out that my "life" wasn't over yet. I had to bind with another living being to achieve my true fate, and find the final resting place of the first King of Aselia, who's supposedly my ancestor. Of course, seeing that I myself am hundreds of years old, you can only imagine how old he is! I'd also like to find out how I died…''

''You don't know how you died?''

''No… that part of my life is but a blur. But I do remember the rest of it though. I remember my family. My lovely wife, my young son…he was only 2 before…'' he turned away tears in his eyes. ''Ah…I'm sorry. What must you think of me? A 700 year old ghost who still mourns over the past…what a silly man I am!''

''No, you're not. As a ghost, you must be completely dependent on the experiences of your past. So you must have to keep remembering it over and over again. You are a brave man.'' Lloyd said quietly.

''So,'' Zelos began, ''What happened to your family?''

''Killed by a jealous man.'' The ghost spat bitterly. ''He was in love with my wife. But she turned him down because she had me. He hated me for that and did the one thing that would kill me more than any weapon. He killed her and my son. The worst part is that I can't remember his face, not even his name...''

''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''Ah, do not trouble your self with it. My hojin is a good person, so my time here is still relatively pleasant.''

''Your what?'' asked a confused Lloyd.

''My hojin. It is what we call the person a spirit has bonded with.''

''Oh…ok…''

Sheena's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the shack. A row of beds containing the sleeping forms of Raine, Presea and Colette were lined up to her left. She noticed that she too was in a bed. She sat up thinking she was alone, and then she saw him.

Ken was sitting on a window ledge gazing outside. The Ninja's eyes widened with shock.

''Ken!'' she exclaimed. He turned his head to face her. She gasped. He was the spitting image of an older Ken, yet she knew he was not her childhood friend. Everything about his appearance was identical to Ken. The same long black hair, tall, strong figure and steel grey eyes. But it was the eyes that gave it away. Ken's eyes were always filled with energy and carefree happiness, but this new man's eyes were dark and shrouded. They were not empty though, something filled it, a dark malice that was not his own.

Her eyes travelled down to the sword in his hands. It was a long triangular blade covered in runes. Near the base, was a large crystal that looked similar to an exsphere. The hilt had a small symbol carved into it above the handle. It had a strange beauty about it.

Slowly, the man rose to his feet. He shouldered his sword and walked over to the door.

''W…wait!'' He stopped. ''Where am I? Who are you? …What happened?''

The man paused for a second, then left the room.

Sheena was stunned. That proved it. There was no way this guy could be Ken. Besides, now that she thought about it, Ken would be in his late twenties by now. He could only be 21-22. She sighed and stood up. As her foot touched the ground, she lost her grip and slipped. Her arms flailed around while she fell. Her arm caught the sheet and she pulled. The sheet slid right of. Sheena crashed into the floor with a loud bang.

''…ow.''

The noise woke up the over girls, who all jumped shocked.

''What! Where are we?'' Raine asked.

''What is going on?'' Presea exclaimed.

''Where is Sheena?'' Colette gasped. The raven-haired girl clambered back onto the bed.

''Hi guys!'' she grinned sheepishly.

''Sheena!'' they all cried.

The door swung open and a woman and a boy walked in. The woman had a bow slung over her shoulder while the boy held a healing staff.

''Good. Your awake.'' The woman said briskly. She was young, 25 at most, but had a mature air around her. ''My name is Brin. This is my little brother, Kane. He was the one who nursed you back to health.''

The boy called Kane looked away embarrassed.

''Your very direct aren't you? Here is a direct question for you. Where are we? Why did you help us? How did that thing come back?'' the professor asked.

''I can only answer 2 of those questions. You are in our temporary base in Gaoracchia Forest. We did not save you, Dragon did. I would have advised against. We could have tracked it back to it's source. But Dragon saved you for his own reasons. So I do not know. As for your last question, I cannot tell you now.''

''Dragon?'' asked the Sylvarant Chosen.

''He was in here a second ago. He volunteered to watch over you until you awake. This is unusual for him. As is saving you.''

Sheena's eyes widened. So his name was Dragon. Ken Always had a fascination with Dragons.

''So just why can't you tell us now? About how the demon returned?'' inquired Raine.

''You shall be told outside. If you are ready.''

''Lets go.''

They all exited the room.

As they opened the door they saw Lloyd, Zelos, Jade and Roredek. They saw them. Lloyd's jaw dropped. Zelos' eyes shot out of their sockets, his mouth split into a grin. They looked down and realised why. They were in their underwear.

''At least we weren't naked…'' sighed Sheena. All 4 of the girls were now fully clothed. Zelos was lying in a corner with several lumps on his head, earned by his perverted remarks. Regal and Genis soon joined them and they had all been introduced to their saviours. Apparently, tier were 3 more of them elsewhere in the forest, including the mysterious Dragon. They were all soon sitting around a campfire. Jade, Brin, Kane and Roredek had left them to catch up.

''I don't trust them. They still haven't told us how it came back.'' Raine said stubbornly.

''Come on! They seem to be ok. Did you see those two babes?'' Zelos grinned.

''I don't agree with his motives, but I agree that they seem decent.'' The ninja said.

''So what are we supposed to do?'' asked Lloyd.

''Well I have been curious about what everyone has been up too. We won't get far in our condition. So lets catch up!'' smiled Colette.

''Hehe…none of you have changed a bit!'' commented Genis.

''But you and Presea have! How did you too grow up so fast?'' noted Lloyd. Raine answered,

''Elves mature faster than humans. It's not until they reach adulthood that they seem to stop aging, so naturally that applies to Half-elves too. As for Presea, her aging was stopped by an exsphere which was created by Half-elves. I believe it contained some essence of Half-elves causing her to age faster until she reaches her true age.''

''Huh…'' Lloyd didn't really get it but it kind of made sense. They then launched into a conversation about what they've all been up to.

Lloyd and Zelos had travelled over Sylvarant and Tethe'alla collecting as many exspheres as they could. They then bought a ship which Lloyd called the Martel to sail the world. They were in a place called Hollalia when the crow tracked them down.

Colette's time in Iselia had been uneventful. Though she was happy caring after Yggdrasill, she admitted to missing the action when Mithos was still alive. She and Frank had been meeting with the king of Tethe'alla discussing peace and establishing links and friendships.

Genis and Raine had also travelled the world, working to make life easier for misfits like Half-Elves. There were several places, like Exire, containing a Half-elf population only. They had slowly introduced them into human cultures to learn that not all humans are bad. So far they had been a success aside from a few cases which they did not wish to talk about.

Presea and Regal had been working together to help rebuild the destroyed cities. Palmacosta had been restored as had the Thoda Geyser. There was still a a lot of towns left. They had also undergone training by some thankful masters which was why they were now stronger. They had established another Lezereano company building near Luin. Regal had still not removed his handcuffs.

Sheena had returned to Mizuho (which had been relocated to Iselia forest) to undergo training as a chief. She had passed 4 of the 5 rites of passage. She still had yo train for at least a year to be able to overcome the last one. At her request, several teams of ninja had been dispatched to search for Kuchinawa. Orochi wished to go but was forced to remain behind in order to help Sheena.

''So now that we're all up to speed on each others doings, what happens now? It's been almost an hour since those guys left.'' Genis approximated.

''Well we could discuss how the Sword Dancer came back.'' Suggested Raine. They all lapsed into their own thoughts.

''Maybe we didn't truly beat it last time, so it came back.'' Lloyd guessed.

''That is highly likely. Though I somehow doubt that.''

''Why?''

''It's power level had increased far too dramatically for it to have simply gained more of it's former power. I also noticed a black mist in its chest. It was not very visible during the earlier moments of the fight, though I theorize it became more apparent near the end of the battle.'' The teacher summarised.

''Hey I noticed something like that!'' Sheena cried. ''It made me see Volt…''

''It must be some form of Miasma. I presume it makes one see their worst memories…''

''Is that what happened to you Presea?'' Lloyd asked.

''I'm sorry but I'd rather not say…'' she replied. They all went silent again.

Lloyd stood up.

''They've been gone too long. I'm gonna look for them.'' He announced.

''Hey wait up!'' called his partner. Zelos scrambled to his feet. Lloyd drew his swords and advanced into the forest. Zelos drew his as well. As he reached for his shield he heard a whistling noise. ''LLOYD LOOK OUT!'' he yelled and pulled Lloyd back as fast as he could.

Lloyd's mouth opened to yell and angry comment at Zelos when he saw it. A very sharp throwing knife was sailing right past his nose. His eyes slowly followed it across his line of vision. He saw a thin wire connected to the end of it.

The kunai slammed into a tree trunk opposite. Both swordsmen both fell backwards. The twin swordsman's eyes followed the wire to the one who held it. It was a man clad in black leather wearing a wide-brimmed black hat and a scarf pulled up over his face. He was standing on a tree branch staring sown at them with narrowed eyes.

''Lucky move.'' He sneered, ''Think you can do it again?''

Lloyd growled a reply,

''Who are you?'' When the man didn't answer, he continued. ''Can you move your wire thing?'' The man remained silent. ''Fine. I'll just have to move it myself.''

He strode up to the wire and raised one of his swords. Just as he was about to slice it in half, the end the man held ignited. The flames shot down the wire at amazing speed. The force of the sudden flare sent Lloyd sprawling. The flames continued down the wire and consumed the tree the knife was embedded in into flames. With a sharp tug, the man pulled down the tree so it fell before them, as a fiery blockade.

They gaped in awe at this show of strength and power. His head quickly snapped back towards where the man once stood. But he was gone. His eyes darted back to the tree. But it was blocked out of sight by a pair of angry eyes. Before he knew what was happening, a fist smashed into his stomach. Blood splattered out of his open mouth. Yet before he could cry out, the man's heel crashed into his chin. Lloyd felt his feet leave the floor. The man used the momentum of his upward kick to hop into the air, twirl around to gain strength, then slam his foot right into the boy's gut. The blow was so intense it sent Lloyd flying back. His swords fell from his hands as he continuously tumbled over in the dirt.

''Lloyd!'' Colette cried, running over to him. Raine quickly joined.

''Your gonna pay for that!'' Genis roared while he whipped out his kendama. Presea grabbed her axe. With a flick of the wrist, Sheena produced a fan of cards. Regal charged straight away, for his body was his weapon. The man grinned and took a stance. Sheena straight away noticed the uncommon battle stance. The man was ninja.

The ninja flipped over Zelos' strike then leapt out of Regal's reach. In the air, he twisted out of the three fireballs way and fired three shurikens in reply. Sheena jumped in front of the magic user and blocked the projectiles with her Guardian Seal.

He landed then darted to one side to dodge a falling Regal stomping into the ground. The man somersaulted over Presea so she slashed thin air. Regal followed and did what should have been an unstoppable roundhouse. Yet the man caught it and threw the president into his smaller companion.

''I summon the red giant!'' Sheena chanted, ''Ruler of hellfire! Come Efreet!'' The huge form of the summon spirit of fire towered above everyone. He tossed handfuls of fire at his target. But the man managed to duck, roll and dodge till he was right in front of the red giant. The ruler of hellfire raised his huge hands and slammed them down at the offender. Incredibly, he stopped it with just his left hand. An orb of light appeared in his right which he thrusted into Efreet's chest. There was a pause then suddenly Efreet exploded. His flames gathered into the orb which then turned into a ball of fire. The male ninja threw this at the female. The card from which she used to summon Efreet vanished and was replaced by a new green card. The summoner waved her arms around, making various hand signs. A blast of green light blasted from the card, neutralising the fireball. She pointed at the enemy with both hands and the card began blasting. He ran in a wide arc to avoid the blasts which were destroying the ground behind him. He once again leapt into the air. The Mizuhoan anticipated this so continued her attack. Some missed but then one struck home, right into his chest. He disappeared behind a cloud of smoke as this happened. A chunk of wood fell out of the sky with a large scorch mark where Sheena had hit it. A puff of smoke issued out from nowhere and the man reappeared. But the next move caught him by complete surprise.

''I'll show you your powerlessness! INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!'' Genis announced, fury in his eyes.

The land around him erupted with blue energy. Dozens of lightning bolts shot down from the heavens striking the man with unquestionable accuracy and power. Then a large sword of thunder and light came shooting down. He yelled in pain as the incredible attack pierced right through him. Light energy gathered into the sword then BANG! It all exploded.

When the dust cleared, they saw the man laying face down, leather armour torn to shreds and hat blown off revealing silver hair.

''Lets make sure he doesn't get up again!'' Zelos called. Several balls of fire crashed into the ninja's body. Genis cast an explosion.

''Celsius!'' Sheena called. The disciple of everlasting ice hovered over head then blasted the man with a huge blast of ice. A spiked glacier now domed the man.

''Is he…defeated?'' asked Presea.

''I believe so.'' The ex-convict replied.

''C'mon! There's no getting up after an attack like that!'' cheered Zelos. Reality then kicked in and they rushed over to Lloyd.

Raine had managed to bring Lloyd into consciousness while Colette worriedly held his hands. They were serious injuries from the demon which had now been intensified by the ninja.

''Ow…'' Lloyd groaned. ''Is everyone alright? Quick everyone, hide! The next attack could come at any second! Zelos! They're some soilders over there who need healing now!''

Zelos laughed.

''He's delirious! He thinks we're still fighting the Ex-army!''

''The who?'' asked Genis.

''Oh they were just some army made of exsphere powered maniacs. We took them out a while back.''

Lloyd's eyes widened. He pointed past them.

''Look out''

''Listen dude. We're not fighting the e-'' Zelos was cut short as a sharp blade buried itself into his back. He stuttered a gasp before collapsing on the floor.

The ninja stood far behind him, holding a traditional short sword and looking very angry.


End file.
